legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P8/Transcript
(Jason is seen walking out into the living room holding two uncooked bags of popcorn) Jason: *Smile* (Jason looks around until he spots Oscar on the couch) Jason: Yo Oscar! Oscar: Hm? Jason: Want some popcorn? Oscar: Uh sure, but don't you need to cook that first? Jason: Oh that's the easy part. (Scorch then appears beside Jason and takes the uncooked bags. He then uses his abilities to heat up the bags, popping the popcorn inside) Scorch: Done! Jason: See? Oscar: Oh wow! (Scorch tosses the bag onto the couch) Scorch: Bon appetite. Oscar: Impressive. Jason: Thanks! *Sits down* I've really been improving on using him for other things besides fighting. Lot of people don't realize it, but Spirits have a lot more potential outside of the defense and offense fields. Scorch: Don't go thinking I'm gonna become a campfire anytime soon. Jason: Never said that Scorch. Scorch: Hm. Jason: Heh. Oscar: Well nice to see you're improving with him. Jason: Yeah. Pretty soon we'll be some of the best heroes out there one day! Scorch: You said it. Jason: That I did! Oscar: Well good luck then guys. Jason: Thanks man! Scorch: *Nod* Jason: And hey, you and that other guy in your head aren't bad yourselves. Oscar: Thanks. Jason: *Nods* (Blake then walks out) Blake H: Hm? Jason: Hey Blake! Blake H: What's up? Jason: Just hanging. Blake H: Cool. Oscar: What about you Blake? Blake H: Just making the rounds. Seeing how everyone is doing. Jason: I haven't seen anyone around besides Oscar. Oscar: I saw Erin playing with Craig and Fang earlier. Blake H: Hm, I'll go check on them then. Jason: Alright. (Blake nods and heads to Craig's room where he finds Erin and Craig playing with Fang) Craig: *Smile* Blake H: Hey guys. Erin: Oh hey there Blake! Blake H: Having fun there Erin? Erin: Yep. We're just playing around. (Fang climbs on top of Erin's head) Fang:.... Blake H: Fang looks happy up there. Erin: That he is! Fang:... Blake H: Heh. Erin: Cute right? Blake H: I guess. Still kinda weird to see you playing with a spider of that size. Erin: Yeah I get what you mean. To think not too long ago I'd freeze as the sight of him. Craig: Guess it was a good thing you got kidnapped huh? Erin: I don't know about that. Blake H: Well, apart from the rest of it. Craig: It did help you get over your fear of spiders. And it got us Slimer and Batty. Erin: Yeah... Blake H: Aw come on Erin, they're weird sure. But they're nice! Erin: Oh yeah they are, and I'm glad they're my friends but... I just wish they would stop trying to kiss me. And Slimer really needs to chill with the belly rubs. I don't get why she likes them so much. Blake H: Maybe it's a habit or something. Erin: It's a weird habit, that's for sure. Blake H: She'll stop eventually Erin. Erin: You sure about that? Blake H:... Maybe? Erin: We'll see. Blake H:.... Craig:... Blake H: Well uhhh, I'll leave you guys alone. Erin: Okay. Craig: Bye! (Blake nods and walks away) Blake H: Hm, they seem alright. (Blake then feels himself stepping into a wet substance) Blake H:....*Looks down* The hell? (Blake looks to find Slimer forming in front of him) Slimer: *Yawn* Blake H: Oh! Sorry about that Slimy, I didn't see you. Slimer: Oh it's okay sir! I probably shouldn't have slept on the floor to be honest. Blake H: Yeah. Slimer: Well, what's up? Blake H: Nothing. Just walking by. Slimer: Oh can I walk with you? Blake H: Hmm? Why? Slimer: Well I haven't really gotten to spend time with you so... Blake H: Its okay with me. Slimer: Awesome! (The two then start to walk down the hall) Blake H:... Slimer: Hey what happened to those other 3 Targhuls you got? Blake H: Hm? Oh. I sent them each to the nests we have. One for each. Simer: Oh! Three Targhuls, three nests! Each one gets a new friend! Blake H: Yeah pretty much. Slimer: *Smile* Blake H:... Slimer: Is... Is something wrong? Blake H: Huh? Oh, no not at all. I'm just thinking is all. Slimer: Oh, okay. Blake H: Yep. Slimer: What cha thinking about? Blake H: Bunch of stuff. Slimer: Oh. Blake H: Yep. SLimer:..... Blake H:..... Slimer: This feel awkward. Blake H: A little bit yeah. Slimer: Hmm... Blake H: Is there anything you wanna do? Slimer: Well... Blake H: What? Slimer: I don't know if you'd be interested in it. Blake H: Aw come on. What's so bad about seeing what my Targhuls are into doing? Slimer: Well, okay. Blake H: Awesome! Slimer: *Nod* Blake H: Well, I'll let you lead the way Slimer. Slimer: Alright! Blake H: *Smile* Slimer: First I gotta get Batty. Blake H: She's the bat Targhul right? Slimer: Yep! And she's my best friend! Blake H: Oh right. Forgot about that. Slimer: You forgot??? Blake H: S-Sorry I've been busy. Slimer: Its okay. Anyway I think I know where Batty is. Follow me. Blake H: Right. (Blake follows Slimer who enters Batty's room) Slimer: Oh Batty! Wake up! Batty: *Moan*..... (Batty is seen sleeping in bed) Slimer: Batty come on! Batty: *Moan* Five more minutes Slimy... Slimer: Pleeeeeeease? Batty:.... Slimer: *Sigh* This might take awhile. Blake H: Yep. (The two stand in Batty's room before the scene cuts to Shade and Ghira outside by a nearby pond. Ghira is seen stalking the water) Ghira:.... Shade; Dude you've been looking at that water for awhile now. It's probably gone. Ghira: I'm telling you man, I saw a HUGE bass in here! I gotta have it! Shade: God you have an addiction. Ghira: Shut up! Shade: Heh. Ghira: Come on you. Where'd you swim off to? (Ghira continues looking into the water) Shade: You know why don't you go swim after it? Ghira: …. Shade: Do NOT tell me you are afraid of water. I'm pretty sure you're mom isn't afraid of going in water. Ghira: I-I'm not afraid! Shade: Then go after it. Ghira: No! Shade: Why? Ghira: I uhhh, I don't wanna get wet that's all! Shade: Riiiight. Ghira: I'm serious! Shade: Come on scaredy cat! Ghira: Piss off! (Ghira looks back as Shade slowly comes up to him from behind) Ghira: Now let me focus. I have a bass that needs caught. Shade: Ghira. Ghira: Hm? (Shade then pushes Ghira into the pond) Shade: Gotcha! Ghira: *Splashing around in fear* AHHH SHADE YOU ASS!!! Shade: I was right! You are scared! Ghira: I'm gonna drown I'm gonna drown! Shade: Dude chill! Ghira: PULL ME OUT DAMMIT!! (Yang and Blake then walk out) Yang: Guys? Blake B: What's going on? Shade: Ghira fell into the pond like a klutz. Ghira: YOU PUSHED ME!!! (Ghira then frantically climbs out of the pond soaking wet) Ghira: Jerk! Yang: Wait what's going on? Shade: I was trying to figure out whether Ghira was afraid of water or not. Ghira: I said I wasn't! Shade: Your flailing about and screaming wasn't saying that. Ghira: *Growls* Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts